Dysfunctional Romantic
by TinkerBell689
Summary: Since the Saints have conquered Stilwater, they wanted to move on to bigger and better things. But, a sudden wake up call from Jail has told them that they are done being Corporate Whores. They are ready to take back the Saints name and Nathaly Kim is ready for action. This is the Saints' story about how they conquered another city named Stilport. Possible Pairings & Rating change


_**Hi, Hi, Hi! Welcome To My First Fanficiton. Omg, I'm Like Really Nervous About This First Chapter. I Only Worked On It For About 2 1/2 Days. I Think I Could Say That. Hmph. Oh Wells. But Anyways, I Was Working On A One-Shot Before I Started This 1st Chapter So This Is Why It's So Late. **__**I Feel So Accomplished By Posting This. I Haven't Played Saints Row: The Third In A While So The Dialogue Maybe Changed A Little. Sorry ._.**_

* * *

It was a rush. I was in the zone. I was in control. This plan was my best plan yet. The plan was pretty simple. We'd go in, shoot all the motherfuckers that would get in our way, and take the money. It was like a Sundae with a cherry on the top. Like old times ya' know?

It was originally supposed to be the three of us. Johnny, Shaundi, and I. But then a Josh Birk came upon our life and fucked up our whole plan. It was shot to shit. He thought that my plan was another one of those 'Acting Scenes' that he was going to do. But we were dealing with reality. Fantasies and reality doesn't really clash so well. What did you expect to happen?

So here we are. In a jail cell. Busted. Shaundi and Johnny were obviously the first ones arrested because they were still in the building at the time. Birk had ran off after he fucked up. Then there was me. Guns pointed at me like I was some serial killer. Well, I wouldn't call myself a serial killer. I just kill the people who I don't like. If that makes sense.

Ugh, this jail really stinks.

"What happened?"I turned around to find my crew members either sitting on the floor or on a bench. Yeah, this place really was a croc-of-shit.

"We got arrested." Shaundi said dully. Shaundi actually changed since the 'Celebrity Life' got to us. I guess you could say she's grown up. Well there was that sex tape that she made that went viral. That kinda dented her 'Celebrity Life'. Other than that she changed. New hair style... yes I said it; new hair style. I honestly thought she would have those dreads in her hair forever. It wasn't a high sex appeal. At least I thought. Her 'Hippy' clothing changed into a more, uh, pleasing attire. I guess you could say my attitude rubbed off on her. She started to get a bit bitchy towards people in the crew. Pierce was her main target. Girl gave him a black eye because, um, that's a different story. Anyways, you kinda get the idea that Pierce was her human punching bag. It became so bad that we couldn't tell if she was on her period or if it was Shaundi just being Shuandi. Makes me miss the one I met back in Stillwater.

"No, I mean to us." Then there was Gat. Unlike Shaundi, he didn't change. Still the same old Johnny from Stillwater. Actually, uh, no. He actually changed too; I lied. His shitty hair cut wasn't shitty anymore. It was actually decent. He died it more on the jet black side. He stopped wearing those tight shirts; even though I didn't have a problem with it. Lord knows I didn't have a problem with it. Considering it outlined his muscles while his tattoos peaked upon his neck and - _Woo. _Turn on. "We traded in our dicks or pussies. Movie deals, TV commercials; the Saints name used to mean something besides lunch boxes and some ass tasting energy drinks." You could tell he was annoyed about the life style that we were living by the sound of his voice.

He was right. Absolutely right. We've changed since conquering Stillwater. A lot. We did get movie deals for many different types of movies. Just to guest star in them mostly. We weren't the acting type. We even got offered to do an autobiography about our life as a Saint. Then we got our own dolls. It was cute. Like Barbie and Ken dolls. We_ really_ did lose touch in what the Saints name really was. But I had to think. We've come so far from nothing, to something.

"Our brand is worth a shit load of money." I said lowly. I wanted to deny that Gat was right, but it was hard to. Gat sighed.

"Is that what it's all about?" Gat said, shaking his head in disappointment. When we started being 'Corporate Whores' Gat wasn't into the stardom shit. He was more into Gang banging and hustling type of shit. Stealing cars, not buying them. Tagging our logo on walls, not having our logo plastered on Billboards. It was like the Saints weren't, I don't know, the Saints that grew up from Stillwater anymore.

"It's all about the money Mr. Gat ," Two women in black walked in with the men and women that we saw at the Bank. It was different people, but they had on the same clothing that the people had on at the bank. I'm guessing they were a corporation and those two tramps were their boss. _I really need to stop calling everyone a slut, tramp, whore, bitch, dick, ect; I barely knew these people. _The two women that stood at the door were obviously twins. No doubt in that one. They had on two different pairs of glasses on their tied back black hair. ", Which is why our employer would like to speak with you."

"If you indulge us." The other twin that was wearing the Purple glasses said, slighty passing her sister while walking up to us.

A sudden black out came upon us. I couldn't see anything besides the little beam of light that crept under the door where the twins were. Soon I couldn't see or feel anything when a sudden thud hit the back of my head. Darkness crept and I couldn't move. I suddenly passed out.

_I'm such a weakling now..._

* * *

_**I May Have Some Typos In This Story. My Apologies. But, Pleaseee Review. I Would Greatly Appreciate It. It's Such A Short Chapter, I Know, But There's More To Come. I Didn't Think I Was Going to Write About The 3rd One. I Always Thought I Would Write About The First Saints Row Or Even The Second. But, BaahBoom. Here It Is. The Third. Okay I'm Like Going On About Pointless Shit, So Review! :)**_


End file.
